


Till Death Do Us Part

by SoulSnatcher1289



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brutal Murder, Castration, Cheating, Child Abuse, Cop Kakashi, Corpses, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Easily manipulated Sasuke, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Freeform - Narusasu, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Naruto, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Naruto is a killer and Sasuke falls in love with him, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Violence, Small Towns, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, sasuke fears naruto but cant stay away from him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSnatcher1289/pseuds/SoulSnatcher1289
Summary: The devil stood with a smirk, watching the new arrival. The sleepy town of Konoha would soon awaken, the devil would make sure of that.A dangerous killer and a broken teenager, a murderous combination.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is a little something I wanted to cook up for Spooky October, forewarning, as the story progresses in grows even more graphic.

Sasuke's P.O.V

 

“And, we are doing this for what reason?” Sasuke drawled as he walked into the quaint cabin-like home. Boxes full of their things were packed against the wooden walls, the movers had already placed all the furniture and all that was left was long hours of unpacking.

“Because, like I told you a thousand times, your father needs some time away from the company.” His mother replied, annoyance obvious in her tone as she moved around frantically. “I thought it would be nice if we could live here while he works from home.”

His mother had always been a diligent woman, doing everything for everyone but herself. He hated that about her, he never wanted to be like that. She always told him, 'Love makes you selfless.' He rolled his eyes, there was no way he'd ever want to be in love if it meant sleepless nights and doubts.

“Why do you care so much about what's good for him?” Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes as he threw his bag on the misplaced couch that he knew his mother would move a million times. “He's never around anyways.”

She paused her frantic placing to rest her hands on the kitchen counter, she shot him a sad smile. “He's your father and my husband.” She walked over to him and placed her hands on his slim shoulders. “He loves us, he just isn't really good at showing it. Now, why don't you go to your room and unpack your things.” She dismissed him and Sasuke stalked up the stairs.

He hated it. He hated the fact that they had to move for his asshole of a father. He had a life back home, friends and a boyfriend who he got along with. Karin and Jugo had promised that nothing would change between them, after all, living three hours away could not end their ten year long friendship. That's what he wanted to believe at least.

His boyfriend, Suigetsu, was heartbroken when he had to leave. They had been dating for a year and this would definitely put a strain on their relationship. Suigetsu had insisted they stay together, but Sasuke wasn't so sure they would last.

He wished he could stay home like his brother. Being barely seventeen, Sasuke was nowhere near old enough to be left alone. He hated that too. It seemed like all the odds were stacked against him.

He entered his room for the first them and, found himself already wishing to be back home. The room was smaller than his old one. His bed and desk were the only things that could fit into the cube-like room. The closet was packed with boxes full of his clothing and his bed had yet to be built as his mother had bought him a new one.

The only thing positive about the room was the small window that had a wide enough sill for him to perch himself on. Despite it facing his neighbors window, the view of the sky was something he could grow to love. He sighed and leaned against the window with a longing look on his face, watching as the droplets of water hit the window.

Something about he sky made him sad.

 

–

 

His father arrived later, it was already dark outside and no one had eaten dinner yet, they had all been waiting for the patriarch. As per usual, they were just always waiting for him. Waiting for him to open the Christmas presents as a kid, even if he'd show up three days later without an excuse. Waiting for him to pick them up after school, even if they would have to take the bus anyways.

Like always, his father went upstairs, dropped his things off and came downstairs to bitch. “You really couldn't make something a little more extravagant for moving day?” His father complained about the simple soup.

“I'm sorry, dear. We didn't have much...” His mother stuttered, but continued serving. Sasuke kept his head downcast, feeling the tension rise.

They sat quietly and ate, until that man ruined it again.

“I trust everything has been settling well and everything is stored away.” He said, taking a spoonful into his mouth. Sasuke clenched his hand around the metal spoon, feeling it bend under his grip.

Fugaku Uchiha had always been a difficult man to live with. He was strict when they were kids and indifferent as they grew up, growing ever more distant from the family. So absorbed in the company and reputation, his father made it a point for them to feel so small. His mother took the abuse as well as she could, he'd yell at her constantly and treat her like a imbecile. But, his mother would always just nod and correct her mistake.

Sasuke hated that.

“This food is disgusting, Mikoto.” His father threw his spoon down onto the table. The look on his tired and wrinkled face was vicious. There was nothing but hate in his eyes for the women who loved him so much. “You can't do anything right.” The tears glazing over her dark orbs was too much for the youngest one at the table.

“Then, do it yourself!” Sasuke interrupted with a shout and his mother gasped. “You come in here and act like mama is your slave, why can't you not be a disappointment for a second!? All you ever do is tear all of us down!” He was heaving by the end of his dialogue.

His father's mouth pulled into a smirk, “Are you mad, boy?” He teased. “Does it bother you that you have a father who works hard every single day to put food in your ungrateful mouth?”

“I-” Sasuke tried but he was cut off. “Maybe I should just leave, take my money and go. Let's see how long it'll take you before you're bent over for a meal.” Fugaku laughed and tears trailed their way down Sasuke's cheeks. The humiliation was burning.

“Even Itachi, the only son I needed, couldn't stand the sight of you.” His father snarled, pushing him back with a force that sent him plummeting onto the floor. He sobbed pathetically, regretting his outburst. His mother made no move to help him, she sat and looked at her hands. “Th-That's not true!” Sasuke sobbed out, the thought of his brother not loving him hurt. His father merely chuckled and walked away. No longer finding amusement, he disappeared into his office.

Sasuke couldn't even look at his mother as he ran upstairs to his room. Falling into his bed, he cried himself to sleep.

He hated his father and he knew he'd hate this town.

 

–

 

He was startled awake by a loud bang that almost shook the walls. His eyes shot towards the clock, it was two in the morning.

He thought that something had fallen but the sound had come from outside. “Mama!” He called, but after waiting a bit, no one answered his call.

Suddenly, muffled yelling could be heard from outside his window. 'Shut up!' and 'dirty-' could be heard from outside. It sounded like people were fighting outside. A feeling of dread filled him, liquid fear coursing through his blood. His heart was pounding and his fingers felt clammy as he pulled the sheets off him. His shaky legs pulled him up and forward, towards his window which faced their neighbors house.

Just as he reached the window, the yelling had stopped. His hands froze over the curtains, he should just go back to bed. He should just go back to bed and mind his own business, he thought to himself. The bad feeling was growing stronger as he stood there, but he felt a pull to see what was outside. Gulping, he willed himself to check on his neighbor through the window.

He peered out, black eyes clashing with blue. A tall man, a tab bit over six feet tall stood behind the window. Wild blond hair stood in untamed wisps, as if he had just gone through a tussle. Those electric blue eyes took him by surprised as they stared back at him, the smile that pulled his lip was something out of a horror movie. Malice and hatred expressed within lying features. Sasuke trailed his eyes down to a stain on the man's scarred cheek.

Sasuke's ears were buzzing with fear as he realized what was on the man's cheek was blood. The raven haired boy screamed as he flung himself back in fear, his crawled back frantically, his back hitting the dresser violently. The back of his head knocked into the knob, sending him into darkness.

 

–

 

The devil stood with a smirk, watching the new arrival. The sleepy town of Konoha would soon awaken, the devil would make sure of that.

 


End file.
